


Model Behaviour

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Becker gets a birthday surprise …





	Model Behaviour

"He won't let me have a tank!" Becker pouted in what he clearly hoped was a fetching manner.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Are you surprised?"

"Just think what we could do with a tank …" Becker lay back and stared off into the distance.

"I'd rather not."

"I feel very unvalued and unloved."

Matt raised the other eyebrow and turned the light out. A litany of uses for a tank lulled him to sleep.

~*~*~*

Matt looked suspiciously at the box. The bloke had assured him it was a tank, but it looked like bits of plastic to him. He'd assumed that going into a toy shop and asking for a toy tank would be straightforward. But the remote-controlled ones were obscene prices, and Matt just couldn't bring himself to part with that sort of money. He suspected he'd never get used to the extravagances of 21st century living.

His dilemma had provided free entertainment for a handful of rather sad-looking blokes in the shop, who were hanging around the section from where the spotty adolescent behind the counter had plucked the box. They'd all weighed in to offer their opinions and in the end Matt had thanked them hastily and fled. He'd almost said that he couldn't tell a Sherman tank from a petrol tank.

~*~*~*

The birthday boy sat up in bed, hair ever so slightly mussed from their early morning sex. Matt sat the tray of croissants, orange juice and coffee down, then handed over the card and present. 

Becker ripped the paper off with indecent haste and beamed at what was revealed. "You bought me a tank! And an Airfix one at that."

"Um, yes," said Matt, slightly surprised by the enthusiasm of the response.

"Me and my brother used to make Airfix models when we were young. We had all the planes suspended over our beds on thread."

"Oh. Right." Becker might as well have been talking ancient Greek for all the sense he was making to Matt.

"Can we make it in a bit? It'll look awesome on the mantelpiece."

"Sure …"

*~*~*~

Matt had been rather taken aback by Becker's enthusiasm for the present, but he had to admit putting it together had been fun. They seemed to be wearing almost as much glue as there was on the model, which was now in pride of place above the fire.

"I didn't even know they still made Airfix models," said Becker, peeling glue off his fingers and scrubbing at the khaki paint on his forehead with some turps.

"Judging by the number of geeks in the shop, I'd say they sold well."

"Maybe we can do the Panzer one next."

Matt grinned. "Well, seeing as it's the nearest to the real thing that you're likely to get …"

Becker grabbed Matt and pulled him on top of him. "Let me say thank you properly."

With good manners like that, Matt decided, Becker could have all the model tanks he wanted.


End file.
